


Don't forget to write

by TheMeekShallInheritTheTARDIS



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jason & Percy Brotp, Long-Distance Relationship, Percy is a Dork, Percy is a swimmer, Percy likes to cuss like the New Yorker he is, everyone owns a blog, famous Bloggers AU, piper is queen of everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeekShallInheritTheTARDIS/pseuds/TheMeekShallInheritTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy honestly doesn't know how it happened.<br/>One minute, he was a swimmer, living in an apartment with his friends, and then suddenly said friends decide "hey! Why not put a video of our bro Percy being the sassy little asshole he is one one of our very popular blogs and make him internet famous!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Piper's cute friend, History Nerd Annabeth, thought it was funny. Maybe he wouldn't wrap all of Leo's possessions in foil after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is a Twitter?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was an epiphany that came to me on my daily scroll through the internet, so here, let me share it with you. None of the characters are mine, only the decision to make them internet bloggers because why not, this is what I choose to do with my life- please enjoy the fruit of my procrastination.

If Percy knew that being a sassy little shit on camera would make him internet famous, maybe he would've done it sooner.

 

He didn't know he was being recorded of course- Leo was sneaky like that. They were chilling out in their apartment, he, Jason and Frank passing around the snacks as they bickered ("Debated" Leo would correct in a deeply offended tone) about movies they could watch on their weekly night in, in which none of them were in work or busy and they were all too dorky to go out.

"Percy I swear to God if you suggest finding Nemo one more time I'm gonna come over there and slap you" Jason warned, seated in the beanbag that they'd wrestled for five minutes earlier. Jason only won because he used his elbows. The dirty cheater.

"What are you saying about Nemo? Come over here and say it to my face you yellow-headed dickbag" Percy shot back, feeling a surge of protectiveness toward his favourite sea-themed movie. Jaws was a close second, but he wouldn't fight a man over jaws. He'd probably go to the emergency room over Finding Nemo. In fact, he was pretty sure he _had_ gone to the emergency room over the movie.

This happened frequently, in which Jason would try and sass Percy but get back triple he gave, though this was the first time (to his knowledge) that Leo had filmed it. And posted it to Jason's Youtube channel, devoted to work-outs, fight sequences and stunts he wasn't entirely trained to do. Percy often filmed these well-rehearsed fails, and they seemed popular with his viewers. At least the nurses in the ER liked Jason, he was in there too often to be hated.

 

Percy calmed down eventually, after giving Jason a three-minute lecture on the lovable features of his favourite movie, littered with inventive insults and enough cuss words to make any New Yorker proud. Sometimes he wished he could control his mouth, but he'd try and it would all go to shit. Uh, shoot. Whatever, Percy found it hard not to cuss sometimes. 

He woke up the next morning because his cell phone would not stop buzzing. He thought he'd left his alarm on again, forgetting that Friday was late work shift day and not 6AM swim practice day- but no. His alarm was off, his phone was getting notifications. Apparently his twitter was having a seizure and at this point in the morning Percy couldn't remember his own last name nevermind his password to get in to his phone and stop the damn buzzing. He eventually figured it out after several attempts and the thought that his phone might give up and lock him out for wasting it's time, but after randomly pressing the numbers it let him in, revealing the hundreds of Twitter notifications he'd received overnight. He frowned as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and blearily scrolling through.

**Sassy-Sadie <3:**

**@Percy-Jackson You're hilarious! You should make your own vlog!**

Percy squinted, confused as to what this random girl was tweeting him about.

**Not-really-beyonce:**

**Just watched @Percy-Jackson sass @Lightning-McClean out over a disney movie, life made :DDDDDDD**

 

It took him a minute, but eventually Percy came to the conclusion that his emotional outbreak last night had been seen by- gulp- the internet. Jason, Leo and Frank were all pretty well-known Youtube stars and 'bloggers'; a realm that confused the crap out of Percy. He'd only just got a twitter to communicate with his Squad (Leo had enforced the term and Percy was disappointed that it had caught on, he liked the old group name of 'Percy and the dudes'. That one was vetoed, though he still tried to make it stick), he didn't even know how it worked, he followed like five people, all of them his ridiculous blogger friends. Piper made his profile look cool, and offered to get him followers, which he refused. He did not want random people seeing his inability to use this popular social platform.

"Hey, which one of you ass-cracks decided to introduce my face to your fangirls?!" He yelled from his bed at the top of his lungs, grinning as Frank groaned- poor dude was a light sleeper, he never actually got that much rest sharing with the likes of Percy and Leo.

"I have work in an hour, shut up" Jason's sleepy voice called back.

"Fine, but if it was you I'm showing up at your work and kicking your ass Grace" 

There was a loud and intelligible groan back, which was Jason's way of saying 'whatever, just shut the fuck up', and Percy nodded to himself. He kept scrolling through the tweets about him, laughing at a few, before he found a link to the video itself. Did he dare watch it? 

He did dare. And damn, did he get passionate about Nemo. He got that horrifying embarrassment of hearing himself on camera, and seeing himself stood in his favourite batman pyjamas (matching and everything, oh Gods help him), swearing like a sailor and waving his hands about. Why did his friends have to do such horrible things to him? He was a good person, he paid taxes- he did not deserve this. 

The video was on Jason's youtube Channel, but Percy knew immediately from the caption that it wasn't him that posted it-Jason was the type that wrote properly but used stupid puns, and this was Leo's handiwork- stupid text speak that Percy honestly couldn't figure out, and weird emojiis, far too many in number to be socially acceptable. Percy had a feeling if he ever went on Leo's actual blog he'd just get a headache and discover the typing of today was a whole other language that he and his dyslexia was not ready to take on. 

 

"Leo please get rid of it, my phone buzzed so hard it fell off the table and nearly smashed" Percy complained, once everyone had risen from their beds and gathered at the small kitchen counter to messily make themselves breakfast. Percy dived for the fruit loops, shoving Jason out of the way, whilst Frank made toast and Leo cooked an omelette like the amateur chef he was. Percy was sure that Leo was the one who stopped them all eating shit all the time and cooked actual edible meals.

"Sorry dude, its a great video, and everyone loves it! You could just turn your notifications off and ignore your adoring fans" He suggested, sitting across from him at the table, next to Frank who was guarding his breakfast from everyone's view. Frank made perfect toast, Percy liked to share it sometimes when the fruit loops were just too boring for him, but Frank didn't like to share food unless it was with his girlfriend Hazel, who's videos could turn anyone into a perfect human being. Percy watched one and discovered five different ways he'd offended someone in daily conversation. He liked Hazel, and she and Frank were really cute, but he still didn't think it was fair that she got to eat toast and he didn't.

"You could be one of us Percy, people wanted you to make videos since we took that trip to the ER after our skateboarding accident, remember?" Jason said, smiling fondly as he looked back on the memory. He filmed the whole thing, from the two of them colliding, to Piper driving them to the hospital and their stupid jokes, to the nurses patching them up. Apparently that one had been one of his most popular videos, but Percy didn't really care.

"No dude, I cannot be an internet personality. I swim, that is what I do" He said.

"And you're a lifeguard. Don't forget the other thing you do" Leo added. 

"Yeah. I can't make videos man, I'd suck"

"You wouldn't suck- we'll help you! We're the biggest vloggers out there, and Piper has been demanding you join us online for ages. She'll make sure you do well" Jason told him confidently. He checked his watch and stood, shoving his bowl in the sink, and waved a hand in farewell.

"Gotta go to work, see ya!"

"Bye Jason!"

"Meet us all later yeah?"

He nodded as he left, attempting to steal one of Frank's pieces of toast and nearly getting his hand bitten off, laughing as he vanished out the door. Leo chuckled.

"You know you have no choice now, right? You're gonna be a blogger whether you like it or not" He said, and Percy sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I hate you all" He said dramatically.

"I'll spread the word to the girls shall I? I'm visiting Hazel today, Piper and Reyna will happily tell Rachel and Nico- speaking of Nico, have you seen the guy guest starring in his latest videos? If I'm being Frank-"

"You're always being Frank, Frank" Leo interjected, and they laughed. 

"Shut up, Valdez. Anyway, I think Nico has a new crush. Will, I think his name is. He seems nice" Frank continued.

"Well, we'll have to check up on that, or we cannot call ourselves the 'Nico Di Angelo Protection Squad'" Percy said. 

"Are you even part of that squad? I mean you did hurt his feelings" Leo asked, and Percy put a hand to his heart, offended.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know he liked me like that! You're mean, Valdez" He griped, and Leo grinned. Percy was sure the guy liked to say slightly controversial shit just to gauge reactions. Dude could start an argument anywhere.

 

Percy was half-way to work when Piper's number flashed up on his cell phone, and he didn't even have to answer it to hear her excitement. He did pick up, because he knew she'd hunt him down if he didn't, and smiled.

"What's up Piper?"

"You're gonna be a youtube star Jackson, mark my words"

"Wow, hello to you too" He laughed, wandering down the street leisurely. The pool was too close to his apartment to drive, as much as he loved his Prius, and thankfully it was a nice day so he wasn't soaked before he even got there.

"Are you excited?" Piper asked, and Percy sighed.

"Do you want an honest answer or the one I rehearse for times like these?" He replied.

"Oh you love it really. Look, I know how awkward and stupid you can be, so I've decided to let you appear in one of my videos to get you started!"

"You want me to be in one of your videos. On your beauty vlog. About being pretty. Did you think that through?" He asked. He could almost hear her eye roll.

"Its not just about looking pretty, dumbass- I like to promote self-love and confidence, and practical fashion advice so you can lead an army and keep your hair in place effortlessly"

"Right, so again, I am a dude-"

"I have male viewers. Jeez Louise I'm not damaging your fragile masculinity, just say yes and be at my apartment tomorrow at 2PM"

"Ugh, fine, but if you try and put me in a dress McClean I will end you" Percy warned, much to the disapproval of the elderly couple walking passed him, shooting him deeply concerned looks as they went. Piper laughed.

"I'd like to see you try fish brain, don't be late, or I'll wax your legs like I did Leo's- you saw the video. You know I will" 

Percy shuddered, Leo's high-pitched screeching permanently engrained in his mind. Never cross Piper, he thought. If I do one smart thing in my life, it will be to never piss Piper off. 

"Right, I promise to be on time and make our girly session- kidding, I'm kidding! I'm gonna hang up, I'm nearly at work" He told her.

"Alright, see you Percy!" Piper replied cheerily, and he smiled despite himself.

"Bye"

 

He could safely say that Piper could put him in a dress and make him look like the prettiest princess on the parade, and he probably wouldn't mind as much as he should. He knew for a fact he'd make a hotter girl than Jason anyway. 


	2. little like De Ja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'cute batman dude' is a good thing...right?

"-Even you ladies out there rocking the pixie cut could use this technique, see how much better Percy's hair looks? He's gone from like a 4  to an 8.5" Piper said, and Percy rolled his eyes as she messed with his hair, looking into the camera with am 'I'm totally not paid enough for this shit' look. Well, he didn't get paid at all, which was an outrage. He should be given some financial pay off for having to sit for two hours being affectionately insulted by the girl. 

"You're just mad because you bagged the less hot friend out of me and Jason- Sorry Buddy, blondes are cute but I beat you on the puppy dog factor" He replied, and Piper snorted.

"Big-headed much?"

"I must be, its my only  defence " 

She laughed and sat down on her bed next to him, the soft mattress covered with a pastel comforter, matching pillows and sheets and extra cushions- sitting down on the thing made Percy want to take a five hour nap. Piper's whole room was perfectly  organised  and practical, but still  colourful  and bright. A  cherokee  dream catcher hung over her bed, posters neatly lined the walls, there wasn't a single item of clothing or take-out boxes on the floor, and it smelled like lavender. 

"So, that was my tutorial for all you guys and girls out there who want a casual but stylish daily look- thank you to Percy for helping me, and I'll see you next time!" Piper chimed, smiling and waving to the camera. Percy gave it a wave too, a little too enthusiastically, and she stopped the recording, clapping her hands together.

"So what now, you just post it?" He asked, and she laughed.

"Oh my sweet summer child, God no- I have to edit it"

"Edit it? You edit all your videos?"

"Well...yeah. Jeez you really have no clue what we do, do you?" She asked, amused, and he shook his head.

"The internet is like a monster to me Pipes, every time I discover how to do something, more random shit comes along that I don't understand"

She gave him a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder.

"I'll help you out Buddy, don't you worry. My friend  Annabeth loved you cussing Jason out, by the way. Said she hadn't laughed like that for weeks" 

"Annabeth? The History Nerd Annabeth?" Percy asked curiously, and Piper nodded.

"Yeah, she's a History lecturer over at a college  in California \- apparently its going well. I'm glad she stopped working long enough to watch you get pissed off about Finding Nemo though, she works too hard" She confirmed, and Percy frowned.

"Doesn't she run a vlog- blog- thing?" He asked.

"Part-time, she's not as active as the rest of us- she started off making videos for her students, but eventually she became just as viewer hungry as the rest of us and succumbed to pleasing the internet by giving funny lectures about Ancient Greek Gods and their inability to keep it in their pants"

"Sounds fun" Percy smiled, and Piper chuckled.

"I'd give some of her videos a watch, they're actually really useful. She got me through college, Annabeth Chase is the best teacher you could have" 

Percy promised he would, and left Piper to her editing, leaving her room to find Reyna and Hazel playing some sort of card game with  Nico  on the couch.

"You suck at this Hazel, you can't put down a weapon card if you have-"

" Nico  she's not a total nerd like you, let her get the hang of the damn game before you criticize" Reyna said, and  Nico  scowled, shuffling his cards moodily.

" Yo  dorks, what's  cracka-lackin '?" Percy greeted, and Hazel shook her head.

"Please stop spending so much time with Leo" She said, and Reyna chuckled.

"Unlikely- they live together, and Leo finds it funny to enforce his presence wherever its not needed. Like at my friend's wedding. And my Aunt's funeral" She said. 

"And how did that go? Leo at a funeral? I thought I was your go to funeral buddy"  Nico  asked, and Reyna chuckled.

"He was great- My Aunt was a bitch and he 'accidentally' set the funeral march to 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'"

Percy laughed the loudest,  Hazel looked slightly horrified, and Nico's  smirk only made her gape more, as if she couldn't believe she was the only one who didn't find it funny.

"Oh Leo, he does have his qualities" Percy sighed.

"You guys are terrible people and I don't know why I'm friends with you" Hazel announced, making Percy grin.

"Its your job to make us good people- you got me to stop walking into random rooms and yelling 'what's up sluts!' just because Jason tells me to" He told her.

"True. Though you should know not to do that anyway, you are a grown man" 

"Yeah but he's also Percy, so..."

"Hey! Reyna, who's side are you on?" Percy demanded, and the girl just smiled.

" Nico's . Duh- when am I ever on your side Jackson?" 

"Fair point, but still, we cannot have inter-squad bullying, its just rude" He huffed.

"You're so sensitive Percy"  Nico  snickered, sneakily swapping around all of Hazel's cards; thing was, as someone who'd had to sit and endure hours of  Nico  forcing him to play, he was doing it to make her lose- he was actually making it easier for Hazel to win, which was actually really nice of him since he was a major win whore at cards and Hazel truly was terrible at that game. She could probably play on her own and lose. Try to beat her at blackjack however, and you will get your ass whooped. Percy didn't understand the logic, but then Hazel defied all kinds of logic. She was friends with him and Leo, for one. 

"Hazel is right you guys are mean" He said, and Reyna and  Nico  wore matching smirks, like a little club of Percy-bullies that lived to make his life hard.

"Are you  gonna  cry to Jason?"  Nico  asked.

"Hey, Jason has excellent crying shoulders okay? Don't judge" Percy defended, and Hazel laughed. 

"Are we really going to subject the internet to the  bromance  that is Jason and Percy by getting fish sticks here a vlog? Because I don't think the world is ready for it" She said, and  Nico  shrugged.

"Time to adjust, he needs to stop living in ancient Rome" 

"Okay...what?"

Percy groaned as Reyna and  Nico  exchanged gleeful glances; they were about to start up their  favourite  game.

"No, don't you dare- Piper, Piper help me they're taking the piss but I can't call them out on it" Percy called, and both dark-haired menaces began saying random words in what Percy was sure was a made-up language but they called it ' latin '. Why they both knew Latin he would never find out, he only knew that they liked to insult him in it and he couldn't yell because they'd only act all innocent and insist they were talking about the stock-pile which okay, no, Percy didn't buy it for one second.

"Hazel, help a brother out?" Percy asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to help  Nico  insult you in Latin? Okay"

"No that's not what I meant! You're not even full siblings, please tell them to stop-  You're all dicks, I hope you all rot in hell, HA I UNDERSTOOD THAT ONE, COGNATES BITCH!" 

"You know, sometimes I love having a video phone" Piper's voice floated from her room, and there she stood in the doorway, recording them all with a smug grin on her face. Percy didn't even think before he flipped her the bird, ignoring her laughing to sulk for at least half an hour before she bought back his love with some blue candy she saved for him (for some reason Piper hates the blue sugary goodness, but she always saved it for him, which was real friendship, unlike the betrayals he endured from Hazel, Reyna and  Nico . Piper had his back, for sure). 

"Are you sending it to Annabeth? She told me the 'cute batman dude' made her laugh" Reyna asked, and Percy blushed scarlet, remembering that Piper's friend the Professor at a college had seen him in his stupid PJs. Maybe he should try and justify it, but he literally had no explanation as to why he had matching child-like PJ's other than 'his Mom bought them', and that would be a humiliating thing to say amongst his group of friends. Hang on, did the college professor say he was cute? That was a good thing, right? 

"Yeah I'm sending it, captioned- stop working immediately and watch your dorky friends bully an innocent fish brain in Latin" 

"Wow Pipes, must you join in the bullying?" Percy asked, a hand on his chest in mock pain. She blew him a kiss.

"You know I love you really kiddo, and so do those shit heads, they just like to make you work for their affections"

"Yeah, sorry Percy. I'll be nice to you from now on" Hazel promised, and he smiled.  Nico  and Reyna were still looking like they were plotting world domination from the couch.

"We won't, but you can assume we'll take the piss in a light-hearted and affectionate manne r" Reyna said, and she and  Nico  high-fived, making Hazel giggle.

"Whatever, I'll ignore you two anyway- haters  gonna  hate"

"Jeez, Leo really is getting to you" Hazel sighed, and Percy laughed, thinking she was probably right, but it wasn't a totally bad thing- Leo was the best at getting right on Reyna's nerves.

Percy found himself on the couch that night, his covers dragged from his bed and wrapped around him like a cocoon, hair still damp from the pool (he never could resist a swim even if no one had drowned on his shift and he had no reason to dive in), Jason's laptop in his lap. At first he'd been reading through comments on the videos of him that Jason and now Piper had put up, both of him yelling, both of him being highly embarrassing. He spotted comments from a verified account named Anna-BEST_Chase12 (highly original, Percy could tell she was a teacher), complimenting Leo on his sneaky filming and Piper on not laughing louder than anyone else was speaking this time. He decided that he might click on her account and check out some of her videos, because he had to at least know what she looked like, right? 

Well, one small click led to several more clicks and suddenly the sun was up and he'd watched nearly all her videos, from the very impressive rap about Greek deities, to the rant about College students that made him laugh so hard that Frank emerged from his room, whacked Percy over the head with his pillow, and then left without a word. If Percy had thought Piper was pretty, he wasn't prepared for Annabeth; blonde hair that curled softly to her shoulders, stormy grey eyes that seemed to look right at him through the lens  of her camera, intelligent and alert,  tan skin from living in California, a quick mouth and soft-looking lips that she often bit when she thought. Gods, Percy thought, this girl thought he was cute- and she was...well she was seriously beautiful. And smart, Gods was she smart, and pretty funny, and Percy was sure his IQ had raised considerably just watching her lesson videos, meant to be for her students that needed extra help, used by all when reading huge boring volumes was just not going to happen. 

He was snapped out of his daze when his phone began ringing shrilly, the special 'must pick up' tone he set for his coach. He grabbed it and answered immediately, knowing that Hedge didn't like to wait for him to pick up.

"Morning coach! I uh was just on my way to practice-"

"Don't bother cupcake. My wife has just gone into  labou r , practice is off today. Do some push-ups or something instead, you got it?"

" Conrats  Coach, I won't keep you away from  Mellie \- I'll train, got it"

"That's my boy. See you tomorrow"

The line went dead and Percy sighed in relief; what was he thinking, staying up all night when he had 6AM practice? He never missed out on his eight hours, Coach will kill him if he found out. Which he won't, because Percy will not tell him. Ever. Even on his death bed. So he shut Jason's laptop and crept off to bed, sprawling out under his covers and trying to get the image of curly blonde hair and grey eyes out of his mind. 


	3. Can we stop ganging up on Percy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy does not appreciate being scared on his way out of the shower. He has a vase and he is not afraid to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, college is a stressful place with far too much work, so I've had to prioritise that before fic writing, which really sucks because I love it :( You can find me on Tumblr at casbutt-in-camelot if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

"Leo what the fuck?!" Percy yelped, emerging from the bathroom in his pants, vigorously rubbing at his hair with a towel, only to have the elf-like menace jump out at him in a mask, brandishing a sword he took to comic-con last year. Percy thought he was going to die, so he'd grabbed the weird empty vase they kept around for shits and giggles and was fully prepared to beat seven hells out of the intruder threatening him with a very real sword until Leo broke out into peals of laughter. Percy thought about hitting him anyway, but then he remembered that this had been one of Frank's Mom's vases so he carefully put it down in its place. He had hoped there was another object he could hit his friend with for being a dick, but unfortunately that vase was the only thing in his reach. 

 

"God your face, Percy I think I've pissed my pants!"   
"You think you have?! You nearly gave me a heart attack you jackass!" Percy yelled. Leo doubled over, very nearly impaling himself with his sword, and his phone fell from his breast pocket, very plainly recording everything. 

"Are you gonna post that?"   
"Duh, your reaction was priceless!" Leo giggled, picking up his cell and ending the video, shoving it into his back pocket where no doubt he'd forget it was there and sit on it numerous times. 

"I'm in my pants! This is like sexual harassment!" Percy wailed, picking up the discarded towel and throwing it into the hamper in the bathroom, which was beginning to fill past its limit, but no one was motivated enough to do the laundry just yet. 

"Aw come on, you train and you swim, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about! This will get you all the ladies! I've got a large female fanbase-"   
And now it was Percy's turn to belly laugh, making Leo scowl. He wiped his eyes. 

"You? Female fan base? Leo stop it you're killing me" Percy howled, but he backed off when Leo's sword drifted toward his legs. Percy needed his legs. He'll take the piss once the blades were put away.   
"I'll have you know I started chatting online with one of my fans just last week and she loved me"   
"Oh really? What's her name?" Percy asked, nailing his skeptical eyebrow raise.   
"Well, her penname is Ogygia-"   
"Dude you're totally being catfished. Its probably Jason yanking your chain" Percy told him.   
"It is not! Look, if you don't believe me, she has her picture on her profile" Leo griped, all but shoving his phone in Percy's face as if he'd forgotten that Jason was the one who was short-sighted. Percy leaned back and looked at the pretty girl in the photo, which Leo appeared to have saved on his phone.   
"Pretty hot, but how do you know its her? Smells cat-fishy to me"   
"Shut the fuck up Percy"   
"Love you too dude" 

 

Leo made sure to tell everyone that his new video of Percy in his pants was now accessible for anyone with internet, and Percy's phone all but started smoking at the corners with the amount of tweets he was receiving from random people. 

 

Abominable-slow.man:   
@Flameo-hotman Leo! Please never stop pranking @Percy-Jackson! Especially when he's half naked! x 

 

Jenny-Oldman:   
Okay so I'm still waiting for Mr Sassy Pants over there to make his own youtube channel...@Percy-Jackson what's taking you so long? 

Anna-BEST_Chase12:   
@Percy-Jackson I worry for your safety, living with Leo...though you were ready to kill him with a vase pretty quick, so maybe my concern isn't needed :) 

 

Percy made sure to 're-tweet' that one- he even decided to live up to the name 'Mr Sassy Pants' and reply with 'Oh it's totally needed- Frank would've killed me if I'd have broken his vase'. Leo smirked as he watched Percy reply, frowning as he relied on auto-correct to fix what his dyslexia had messed up. As much as he was an old-school kinda guy, auto-correct was his life-saver; well it was, until Jason would mess with his auto correct and every time he wrote 'Hi' it would change to the entire intro to Fresh Prince Of Bell Air (the asshole still wouldn't change it back, he couldn't greet anyone anymore by text). 

"Getting in with the History Professor? Nice" He said, and Percy tutted, making himself comfortable on the couch, whilst his annoying friend made waffles.   
"I am not"   
"You just replied to her"   
"So?"   
"Percy you don't reply to me on Twitter"   
"Because you're a dick" 

Leo shrugged as if to say 'fair point'. 

"Yeah but still, I happened to see Jason's internet history over the past week- he has this sudden interest in her blog and her youtube channel. Odd that, isn't it?" He asked, and Percy flushed, refusing to even look at Leo, who no doubt was wearing his trade-mark shit-eating grin.   
"Maybe he has a history exam to take"   
"Yeah, Jason-the-gym-instructor-slash-stunt-double would really need to know all about ancient history" Leo said, that smug tone seeping into his voice.   
"Maybe I had a history exam to take, think about that one Smartass?"   
"You finished your night classes months ago, you cannot bullshit me, Jackson" Leo grinned, and Percy huffed, shoving his phone into his back pocket.   
"Whatever, go back to your fake online girlfriend" He told him moodily, and Leo cackled, knowing he'd won. 

 

"Dudes, how the hell did you get in here?!" Piper cried, emerging from her room with her laptop to find Percy and Jason lounging on the couch, throwing chips at each other distractedly as they watched a movie. How she didn't hear them was beyond him, as there was a huge explosion on screen every two minutes, but maybe Piper was hard of hearing and Percy hadn't been paying attention enough to notice. It took him a solid month to realise Jason had started wearing glasses, and was totally mind-fucked because dude, how did he not notice that his best friend had fixed his eyesight? He and Jason simultaneously held up keys, and Piper gaped. 

"I'm not gonna ask how you both got keys, but please tell me it was one of you who keeps sneaking in and eating all the salsa dip and not a weird-ass ghost" She asked, and Percy laughed guiltily.   
"Sorry Pipes. If it makes you feel any better I also have keys to Nico's and Reyna's apartment and Hazel and Rachel have keys to ours" Jason said.   
"Wait, are you saying that Rachel got keys to your apartment before I did?! Rachel?!" Piper demanded, and Jason groaned.   
"Its not my fault you didn't join in on squad night when we all moved in and everyone stole each other's keys and made copies because we'd all be friends forever!" He replied. 

"Its like that one episode of friends- except you're that one oddball that accidentally got left out" Percy said, and Piper rolled her eyes.   
"I thought I was higher on the list of key owners than Rachel- come on, she draws on perfectly good jeans" 

 

"I am still here you know" A voice came from Piper's laptop, sounding vaguely amused.   
"Oh shit, sorry Annie! I was just reprimanding two boys who have excluded me from the key copying thing that happened" Piper replied.   
"Hey, that wasn’t our fault!" Jason laughed "Hey Annabeth!" 

Piper turned the laptop around, revealing the blonde haired professor that Percy had seen in all the videos, hair tied back in a no-nonsense bun, looking tired but entertained as Jason grinned and waved. 

"I hope you've not been in the emergency room again Grace, Thalia has been ranting to me about your stupidity when you won't answer your phone" She told him.   
"Only like three times, but one of those was because of the flu so it totally wasn't my fault"   
"Yeah it was, you came to visit me and camped out in my room for three whole nights by hiding in the bathroom at leaving time- it was fate that you'd catch it" Percy pointed out, and Jason shrugged. 

"Hey, it’s the batman dude! Percy, right?" Annabeth asked, and Piper grinned, turning the laptop back to her.   
"Yeah that's him, he's totally been stalking your youtube account-" 

"Hey hey hey no I have not, let's not all gang up on Percy again" Percy blurted, blushing, and Jason cackled. Piper turned Annabeth to face him again, and she too was laughing into her hand, trying not to show him, which okay- that was really cute. 

"Don't worry Percy, I won't judge. Heard you'll be creating a youtube account soon" She told him, and he sighed.   
"Apparently, though I have no idea how. It isn't by choice" He told her. She chuckled.

"These idiots will help you out for sure, don't worry about it; and I'll assist if you need me- its nothing too hard, its keeping your viewers happy that's the hardest part"  
"And we're the best at that, even Leo hasn't received masses of hate mail over his content, and that's saying something" Piper agreed.  
"Fine, if you all insist, I'll make a stupid account- but if its shit i'm blaming you"   
"Oh Percy, If I know these guys" Annabeth said, gesturing to Jason and Piper and smiling "You'll do just fine"

 

Percy hoped she was right, but it was hard not to believe that smile.


End file.
